1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checker for air conditioner which consists in that a pressure gauge for checking the existing level of charge of the coolant gas, such as, for an air conditioner, car cooler or so on, is provided with an auxiliary dial plate on the gauge panel, by which it is permissible to judge at a glance whether additional charge of the gas is necessary or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hertofore, an inspection of the existing level of charge of the coolant in an air conditioner etc. was carried out in such a manner, that a hose attached to the air conditioner etc. is connected to the pressure gauge is order to check the pressure of the coolant in the hose, whereupon the correction value corresponding to each particular temperature at the inspection was read from a reference table to calculate the existing charge level.
As the coolant, so-called freon gases are used in general. Freon gases offer a quite large temperature-discrepancy between the detected pressure and the "charge" pressure. Therefore, it has heretofore been possible to judge whether the existing charge level of the coolant fell in a tolerable or suitable range or not, only when a confirmation on the reference table was incorporated.